myfantasyrockhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band
Genres * hard rock * soft rock * folk rock * pop rock * country rock * roots rock * blues rock * blue eyed soul Significance * He had four gold albums, four platinum, three double platinum, two triple platinum, The River went five times platinum, Born to Run went six times platinum, and Born in the U.S.A. went diamond with two others being chart toppers * His concert album Live in Dublin went gold, Live in New York City went platinum, and Live 1975/85 went diamond. * He had three platinum compilations with The Promise going gold. * Three of his box sets were hits. * His extended play American Beauty was a hit. * He had numerous hit singles. Dancing in the Dark is his biggest hit at number two. * He had several promo hits. Trivia * Although it was not intended as patriotic, Born in the U.S.A. has become a popular song for such use. * Sirius XM has a station entirely dedicated to his work. * His song Blinded by the Light was successfully covered by Manfred Mann's Earth Band. * He is often noted for his bluecollar theme. * He was the first predominantly eighties musician to be inducted into the actual Hall of Fame. * He is a part of the Jersey shore sound. * Many of his hits have since become classic rock staples. * he provided the Super Bowl XLIII halftime show * a part of the blue eyed soul revival * Bruce was a part of the charity supergroup USA for Africa. * he was parodied by Weird Al Yankovic * He wrote the song Fire for Elvis Presley, but Elvis died only a couple days after the song was finished. The Pointer Sisters successfully covered it. Notes * Initially only Bruce Springsteen was inducted, with the E. Street Band receiving the "Award for Musical Excellence" many years later. * Although often labeled as "heartland rock", he is not categorized as such here because he is from New Jersey and not the American Midwest. Recommended Albums * Born in the USA * The River * Darkness on the Edge of Town * Tunnel of Love * Nebraska * Greetings from Ashbury Park, NJ * Born to Run * Lucky Town Recommended Songs All Time * Cadillac Ranch Top Ten * Born to Run * Born in the U.S.A. * Dancing in the Dark * Hungry Heart * Glory Days * Prove it All Night * Cover Me * Thunder Road * Atlantic City * I'm on Fire Favorites * Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) * Pink Cadillac * Blinded by the Light * Jungleland * The River * Fire * Radio Nowhere * Streets of Philadelphia * Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out Other * No Surrender * Kitty's Back * Point Blank * Meeting Across the River * She's the One * Sherry Darling * Jackson Cage * Wild Billy's Circus Story * Badlands Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Hard rock Category:Eighties Category:Country rock Category:Folk rock Category:Soft rock Category:Pop rock Category:Jersey Shore sound Category:Roots rock Category:Blues rock Category:First year inductee Category:Super Bowl performers Category:Blue eyed soul revival